


dragonflies and daffodils

by deuteroscopies



Series: the prophet and the king [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming, Collars, Fantasy, M/M, Magical Bond, Possessive Behavior, Supernatural Elements, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuteroscopies/pseuds/deuteroscopies
Summary: Freddie and Ephram indulge in using their fairy and witch magic to create their own little world together, and Ephram makes good on a promise of ownership he'd made.
Relationships: Freddie Watts/Ephram Pettaline
Series: the prophet and the king [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551673





	dragonflies and daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> > Freddie Watts = Tom Hardy FC, Ephram Pettaline = Boyd Holbrook FC. These stories are set in the supernatural town of Soapberry Springs, in the Pacific Northwest. Freddie is a fairy con man from London, with cobalt-coloured dragonfly wings and silver fairy dust, who has a Japanese Chin familiar named Oliver; Ephram is a witch from impoverished East Kentucky who shares his body with a demon called Anaxis and has green magic of his own.
>> 
>> [the prophet and the king 'verse tumblr](http://theprophetandtheking.tumblr.com/)  


Freddie’s back was a frenzy of green. Ephram, propped up lazily behind him, touched his fingertips here and there on his lover’s back, green witch magic snowflakes appearing with each fleeting tap. He was making a mosaic, moving designs here and there, until he tired of his game and snuggled against Freddie.  
  
“Did you know,” Ephram said, his pale sideburns grown out longer, his hair in mad disarray, two golden fox ears sitting on his head, “You have exactly twelve vertebraes I can make out? Vertebraes? Vertebrates? Whichever, back-bones.” He wrapped himself around Freddie, kicking gently at the back of one shin over and over like Freddie was caught prey.  
  
Pausing, Ephram bit against Freddie’s shoulder and held there. “Which ain’t to say,” he mumbled as best he could, “that you’re lacking in backbone. Ting, ting, ting.”  
  
With each sound, Ephram rapped a knuckle against Freddie’s spine, clear and pure sounds rising from each like some crystal xylophone. He moved his hand down, to that sweet dip in the small of Freddie’s back, running his thumb in a circle that gave rise to a serene singing tone.  
  
None of these magical features and reactions seemed strange to either of them. They’d created this personal universe of their own as a way to give themselves respite from the constant pressures of Ruby's constant tripping into peril and being injured, most recently her telling Ephram that she was so despondent that they didn't want to have a baby with her that she was in the same depression as when she'd previously tried to kill herself. What had begun as a desperate need for mutual support and, honestly, a little escapism from Ruby's building woes, had built to a fascination in how their magic entwined and then, realizing how far they could go, indulging in anything they could come up with. Demiurges of their own private creation, a world apart from day-to-day Soapberry that was entirely under their twinned control.  
  
Splayed out, naked, on his stomach, warmed by the strength of the sun they’d created, and the gentle pressure of Ephram’s fingers - his magic fizzing through Freddie’s nerve endings like champagne bubbles - the fairy made a sleepily contented noise as his husband cuddled up against him, then laughed softly when he was informed of the number of vertebrae in his back.  
  
“Is it awful that I don’t know how many I’m supposed to have?” he asked, letting out a little approving rumble as Ephram’s teeth found his shoulder; each sweet clear note of his witch’s touch sending a resonance through him that made him shiver with something almost softly orgasmic.  
  
He rolled over in Ephram’s arms with a smile, kissing him once, and then pushing him over onto his back to straddle his hips; running his fingers through the shaggy blonde mop of Ephram’s hair and leaning close to nuzzle at one pointed vulpine ear. Freddie let the soft fur drag against his cheek, before sitting up straight again.  
  
“You make an absolutely lovely fox, my darling,” he murmured, smiling a little cheekily, “And gold is very much your colour.”  
  
Tracing Ephram’s collarbones with the tips of his fingers, Freddie left gold leaf in his wake; until he moved lower still, co-opting his lover’s chest as his canvas and beginning to paint, the colours flowing and changing according to his whim and his will. His favourite aspects of de Kooning drawn out across beloved flesh; the taste and texture of which he’d long-since memorized - his art erupting in shades unique to the man he loved. The blue of Ephram’s eyes, the golden spectrum of his hair; the dusky rose of his lips and nipples and cock.  
  
Freddie smiled as he worked, then closed the distance between them again, abandoning the project in favour of a few long slow kisses; smiling when he pulled away again, Ephram still tattooed beneath him.  
  
Sometimes he was sure he never wanted to leave this place. This endless universe they’d built together; this continuous conception, and birth, and nurturing of new ideas, new desires, new joys. A place where absolutely everything they could ever think of to want was always right here for the taking…  
  
It was heady, and beautiful, and theirs - and Freddie knew that if he were the sort of man who was prone to addiction, he might never see the ‘real’ world again.  
  
Stretching out his wings as he sat astride Ephram’s hips, the fairy flapped them lightly, ruffling his husband’s hair where it was strewn out behind him, and grinned. “You know… I think I rather like your hair this long,” he mused teasingly, “I mean, I don’t know if it’s quite appropriate for your uniform, but it does feel lovely when it drags across my thighs…”  
  
“Nobody knows how many spine knobs they’s s’posed to have,” Ephram declared airily, sprawling happily beneath Freddie when he was rolled. The attention to his fox ears was lovely, Freddie as attentive and exalting as ever, and Ephram wriggled with contentment. “Gold is the colour of my true love’s smile,” he murmured, watching the fairy magic touch his skin with gilded patterns, feeling as though he was being painted with liquid warmth.  
  
It was always warm up here in their little world, high in the treetops. Everything smelled sweet and fresh and green, like the springtime of youth that they both should have had instead of falling into the hands of defilers, torturers. This was a place where they could be those boys again, if they wanted to.  
  
Gazing up at Freddie as he rose, those gossamer blue wings extended and waving as the sun backlit him, Ephram felt a contentment he couldn’t begin to describe. “Angel,” he said, and with the nimbus of light around Freddie the endearment was more fitting than ever, “I’ll do whatever you want. The Commissioner don’t mind long hair and I like being a lil bit shaggy my own self. Feels more … me-ish.”  
  
“Then what I want,” Freddie said, smiling down at Ephram, “-is for you to feel as ‘you-ish’ as possible.” He ran his hands through the burnished cornsilk of his witch’s hair, lingering a moment to stroke his ears again. “So grow it out, love. Give me something to tug on, yeah?”

Ephram reached up, spreading his palms against Freddie’s wings, feeling the thrum of them and then humming in the same register. “I mean,” he said, still humming, the words coming out like bee-song, “you was the first boy ever fucked me, after all. I like making you happy, baby. There ain’t no way I can repay you for that, but I intend to keep on trying.”  
  
His breath caught on the humming, Ephram sliding his hands down to rest against Freddie’s sides as he thought back to that encounter, the two of them turned back into their sixteen-year old selves through whatever magic had been sweeping through the town. “I mean ... I didn't say it at the time, I never through to say anything since, so I dunno if you realize what that was like for me, Freddie,” he said, gaze avid as it swept over Freddie’s shape, his muscles, the taut richness of his skin and the filigree of his wings. “However that magic worked, it made it so _that’s_ my first memory of being with a man that way. Instead of what it was before.” The air around them darkened slightly, green and silver racing through the grove in flashes of hectic light as Ephram trailed off, unable to say it out loud: _when i was seventeen and i'd been three days in prison, when otis jenkins drugged me and gave me to five men to fuck, when i got gang-raped so bad it put me in the infirmary for two weeks_. This was the only problem with their world; Ephram’s control of his magic was more tenuous than Freddie’s, and if he was sufficiently agitated, it manifested around them. Ephram’s eyes, troubled, started to filter tiny black stars from his pupils out to the whites.  
  
The fairy let out a warm low sound of contentment as Ephram touched his wings; breathing deep and letting it out slowly, his exhalation sending a soft breeze rippling through the leaves overheard, kissing across their skin, and bringing the faintest scent of something dewy and fresh along with it. And Freddie smiled again, his gaze soft and fond, his hands resting on Ephram’s chest. “I like being happy,” he said, rubbing his husband’s pecs gently with the palms of his hands, “And you don’t ever need to repay me for anything, darling - least of all that.”  
  
“I mean… my god, Ephram… you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen…” Freddie bent down to kiss him. “You still are.”  
  
But when he pulled back again, Ephram’s hands on his sides now, he could see darker memories pressing in as Ephram sought to articulate the depth of what it meant to him that Freddie had been his first - that he’d been touched in love before such unrelenting cruelty - and Freddie reached for Ephram’s hand; bringing it up to lay it over his heart, pressing it there gently.  
  
“Hey…” he said softly, soothingly, his other hand stroking Ephram’s cheek as Freddie looked down into his husband’s eyes, “Focus on me, yeah? Stay _here_ with me, and tell me how it felt. Tell me what you thought of when you first felt me inside you, sweetheart…”  
  
Freddie blew out a soft gust of silvery fairy-dusted breath to chase the black from Ephram’s eyes; his face and body shifting like a trick of the light until he looked sixteen again, the sun dipping lower at the fairy’s whim, and bathing Ephram in rose-gold and bronze in spite of the sudden shadow.  
  
“Because to me,” he murmured, “-it felt like the only place I’d ever really belonged.”  
  
He let his heart beat louder; let it thump against Ephram’s hand so that his witch would know it was for him. “And I thought that if I could have you, then I’d never ever want anything else.”  
  
The wind around them gave a sorrowful, sighing moan when Freddie said that he liked being happy. Such a simple thing, elemental, a basic human right, and Freddie had to say it as though he could hardly believe he’d found himself able to lay claim to the feeling. Like nobody had cared about his happiness before.  
  
It was a heartwrenching thought, but Ephram was pulled out of dwelling on it by Freddie’s hand taking his own, pressing it against his own steady heart. “Okay,” Ephram agreed, nodding slightly at Freddie’s instructions. "Okay, baby.” The tension started to leech from his shoulders when beautiful, elfin Freddie appeared in a pulse of rosy gold, Ephram’s own pale, long hair stirring in the breeze, and he couldn’t tell which of them had slipped back to sixteen first.  
  
With a sudden flash of a grin, Ephram confided, “I was actually eleven when you was sixteen, y’know. Cradle robber.”   
  
Kissing Freddie, Ephram let warm currents of fragrant green air raise them up against each other. When they parted, they were beneath a huge flowering tree, their toes (well, Ephram’s at least) barely touching the ground as they spun in a slow circle. “Now this, this here’s a downy sarvisberry,” Ephram said as he gazed up into the velvety white petals. “When it’s a-flowerin’ like this, means it’s come time to saw coffin boards and dig holes and lay loved ones to rest, because spring has come.” He smiled at Freddie. “Nothing sinister. Peaceful rest, after long good lives.” His smile dipped slightly, Ephram’s fingers tightening against Freddie’s skin as he said, “There’s been many a time I wished it could be my turn to sleep, Freddie, I been so tired, so tired.”  
  
The white tree shuddered, sending a snowfall of petals down around them. “When you was with me,” Ephram said, “when you was inside me, it was like it was finally my turn, Freddie. It was like spring had come. Only instead of burial it was like baptism.” Ephram reached behind Freddie, pulling his wings to their full extension and tracing the edges with his fingertips. “I dunno how it worked, but from what I remember about – about prison, when they turned me out first, I _had_ that memory of you. Not you in detail, I didn’t have your name, but I had that memory of you inside me, with love instead of violence.”  
  
Branches arced down, creating a bower around them as tiny daisies sprung up from the thick grass. “I can’t explain it, honey, but I know it’s true. Even with how scared I was and how much they hurt me, at least I knew you first.” Ephram pressed his forehead to Freddie’s, their hair winding together in twists and braids and bows, gold and bronze.  
  
Freddie laughed when Ephram called him a cradle-robber, still wearing his sixteen year old self, and said, “I suppose that’s true, isn’t it? I always forget that you’re younger than me - likely on account of how juvenile I am.” And he returned Ephram’s kiss with fervour, licking deep into his husband’s mouth, tasting and savouring him, until they pulled apart again; the fairy tilting his head back to look up at the beautiful flowering tree above them, before coming back his witch, unable to keep the sadness out of his eyes as he thought of the things Ephram had endured for so long. And his simple desire to be left to rest.  
  
“And now you can have it when you sleep beside me, sweetheart,” he murmured, “As long as I can reach out and touch you.”  
  
Showered in the soft white petals of the tree, cool and fragrant as they floated down to blanket them, Ephram’s hands returned to Freddie’ wings, drawing them out and touching them gently; and Freddie sighed softly, his back arching just a little, blood rushing southerly, as he leaned closer, brushing Ephram’s lips one more time with his own, to breathe, “I wish I could have kept you safe, love. I wish I’d found you sooner…”  
  
“You're a lil bit juvenile, yeah,” Ephram agreed, but softened it with, “you had to take the throne of your kingdom too early, is all.” As he caressed the gossamer of Freddie’s fairy wings, Ephram murmured against his husband’s plush mouth, “Wish I coulda found you too. We would of kept each other comforted, even if we couldn’t be safe.”   
  
Freddie felt a brief flicker of hurt when Ephram agreed that he was juvenile, but it passed almost as soon as it had landed. It was true, after all - even if it wasn’t flattering - and he was grateful that Ephram loved him enough to be honest with him.  
  
And to be gentle, too. Because that mattered just as much.  
  
For a moment though, Freddie let himself indulge in the idea of what his life might have been like if he’d been loved sooner - but he banished the thought quickly; always reluctant to look too long at his past, even with a mind to revise it. For better or worse, he was a creature of the here and now; with an inclination, he was discovering - more and more since falling in love with the oracle reclining beneath him - towards the future.  
  
The past was simply a country he had no desire to visit; there was nothing for him there. And slowly, thankfully, he was forgetting how to speak its painful, lonely language.  
  
Though occasionally he still heard the echoes.

Daisies bloomed all around them, brought forth by Ephram’s magic, and then changed by Freddie’s, each flower turning gilded - living Faberge blossoms - as they lay there, forehead to forehead, twined together, breathing each other in, until finally Freddie pulled back again. He watched as the daisies’ golden leaves and stems crept in to tease through Ephram’s hair, building themselves into a version of his horned Prophet headdress - albeit a little more sparkling than the original; a little more… _Freddie_ \- and the fairy smiled.  
  
“Tell me a prophecy,” he said, his eyes full of warmth and devotion as he slipped back to his current adult size and shape; the scar on his torso visible again. “And then I’ll give you a decree in return…”

The daisies had sprung up unbidden by Ephram’s subconscious, product of him thinking about the girl's nickname he'd been given while he was locked up for those long four years, and when Ephram noticed them he was relieved that Freddie’s magic transformed them from their _yellow and white and so fuckin’ green_. Into something delicately crafted and gleaming, playing their way through his hair in order to build the spired horns of his Prophet headdress out of vine and leaves and blossom.  
  
When Ephram opened his eyes after closing them to feel the welcome weight of the golden, sparkling horns, he and Freddie were both adults again and the grass beneath them shifted, becoming more animal. Some sentient ermine cloud that adjusted to their every need.  
  
“What I see,” Ephram began his prophecy, and tiny colourful stars and suns and seeds fell from his lips with each word, “is dry bones with the flesh building back on them to flush them rosy and alive; I see lines criss-crossing the land like veins, glowing and tight; I see your hands, open and trusting, one holding a key made of blood and the other holding a jewel so blue and sparkling that only your eyes match it for brilliance. And I see…” Ephram blinked shimmering green, each sweep of his eyelashes sending soft apple-green sparkles into the air, “…something held between your lips. A signet ring, or maybe saffron candy? Or a padlock? Ahhh, it keeps changing, Freddie, I don’t … a rose with thorns, your lip is bleeding, it’s not thorns on the rose stem it’s gleaming ivory fangs, it’s…”  
  
Ephram’s eyelids were fluttering now, his breath coming fast, and then he smiled beatifically as his whole body relaxed. “Honey,” he said in relief. “Honey and blossoms dripping from your lips, making everything whole and sweet and golden again.”  
  
He kissed Freddie’s lips as if they were covered in honey now, murmuring, “Now, my king, give me your decree.”  
  
Watching as Ephram spoke his prophecy, the living warmth of the ground they laid on comforting and constant - the protection of the little universe they’d built for themselves made tangible and visible - Freddie let the burnt-sugar cadence of his husband’s voice wash over him; reaching out to touch the magic as it fell from Ephram’s lips. And he tried with everything he had not to tremble. To focus on the aspects of the divination that calmed him… and not to let the ghosts it conjured manifest beside them.  
  
But still there were echoes.  
  
Martin’s deep voice drifting through the trees - ‘_You were perfect, my darling… You’re a part of me…_’ - and a buzzing hum of bees silenced by the screech of an owl, before Ephram calmed, smiling up at Freddie and washing away the traces of everything else. Promising honey, and happiness; and kissing him as though he could taste it all.  
  
Kissing him until Freddie could taste it too; his lips sticky and shining with it, his breath redolent with apple-blossom sweetness. The fairy left Ephram’s mouth a mess of kiss-swollen sugar when he pulled back, and he smiled.  
  
“As your King,” he said, “-ordained by God, and subject to no earthly authority, I command that you love me,” Freddie kissed his husband again, his voice thick and breathy, “-with your lips, and your body; with your heart, and your soul, and your mind,” threads of golden honey stayed strung between their mouths, connecting them as Freddie spoke, “-for all the days of your life.”  
  
“You will counsel me, and guide me, and in return, your King will heed you in all things. He will bend the knee for you - and _only_ you; yours to exalt, yours to conquer.”  
  
Crowned now, the fairy lifted his head and licked his lips. “For the good of the crown, and the good of the kingdom. By absolute divine right.”  
  
It never occurred to Ephram to gloss over his darling’s personality traits that were less than stellar (although no less endearing to the witch, since they were part of Freddie’s make up). He’d noticed long ago that Freddie became doubtful and resistant when Ephram told him of his many strengths and admirable qualities, and he was pretty sure that if he wanted to eventually ease his husband into believing him, Ephram telling Freddie that his every little self-proclaimed flaw was an asset wouldn’t lend credibility when it came to the important things.  
  
Freddie believing that he was juvenile was fine. Believing that he was selfish and unlovable was not.  
  
The funny thing was, it took watching Freddie slowly blossom under the warmth of constant and true love to make Ephram realize how he himself had changed as well. Freddie had slipped so quietly and seamlessly into Ephram’s need for a man to love to feel complete that the changes he brought out in Ephram had felt entirely natural, elemental, blood-deep. The silver of Freddie’s fairy dust and the sunshine of his charm and wit and near-helpless love had scoured Ephram of the internalized belief that he was worth nothing, trash in every sense of the word, easily discarded by those he loved. How _could_ he be, with this sort of adoration to wake up to every morning?  
  
He was drunk on Freddie’s honeyed kisses, nothing but bloomy sweetness filling his mouth by the time his king pulled back to make his proclamation. To state his commands and accept Ephram’s counsel, the words dripping golden from the voluptuous ruby of his mouth to touch Ephram’s lips. Every word Freddie said rang clear and true inside of Ephram, like his fairy was plucking harp strings, and Ephram felt the answering notes of music drift from his body into the air.  
  
“Yes,” he said, pressing his thumbs to Freddie’s temples and spanning his fingertips along the base of the crown. “I’ll obey. I’ll demand that you bow to my prophecies, when my words hold a higher power, but you are my king. The ruler of my heart, by divine right, my beautiful wonderful Freddie.” Ephram pulled Freddie down, wrapping his arms around him, and murmured, “The burden of rulership ain’t an easy one, I know. It’s been a long road for you, hmm? King of your movable kingdom, all this sweet flesh hung on lonely bone, all the plunder and pillage you had to endure. So many others trying to claim you so’s they could make their own use of you.”  
  
Ephram pressed his nose alongside Freddie’s, filling the air with the scent of orange blossom. “I want the lands you rule to be green and fresh and cared-for, as safe and lovely as they was meant to be … watered and ploughed and seeded on the regular, too.” He huffed a laugh against Freddie’s face, nuzzling him. “So long as you know, honey, for good and proper: you_ do_ rule over me. I need a king to serve, who I can protect and love and know that he’ll keep me well. And that’s you, that what you done for me. And I want it to be for all the days of my life.”  
  
When Ephram pulled him down again, crowns both lost now to the ether, Freddie went willingly, wrapped equally in his husband’s devotions and his arms; his breath catching to hear his loneliness and pain translated into poetry.  
  
But still, he couldn’t help but laugh when Ephram began to talk about ploughing and seeding him - and Freddie rolled them over again, settling his prophet on top of him, and smiling. “I do know, love,” he promised softly, cupping Ephram’s face and bringing him close enough to kiss again. “And I want the same thing. From here to eternity.”  
  
Freddie didn’t like to think about the disparity between all the days of Ephram’s life, and all the days of his own lengthened fairy years - couldn’t bring himself to contemplate what it would feel like to lose him; to be left behind alone until the world had finished with him too - and despite his fairly strong grip on his magic, even that brief consideration had gathered clouds in the sky above them, the scent of rain sneaking in behind the orange blossom. But he ignored this subtle shift in the weather, choosing instead to rock his hips up with a grin. “And what if your King needs a very specific sort of service now?” the fairy asked.  
  
Freddie made a teasingly sultry face, and then smirked again, wrapping his legs around Ephram’s thighs. “Could you be commanded?”  
  
“My King,” Ephram said grandly, “I can always, always be commanded to press my rod and staff into use where you’re concerned.” He spoke solemnly, but by the end of this vow of service Ephram was delivering it through a wide, happy grin. Kissing the tip of Freddie’s nose, Ephram gathered the fairy in his arms and pulled them both upright to sitting, Freddie nestled soundly in his lap. The heavy scent of rain lightened and lifted, turning springtime fragrant and misty.  
  
A four-poster bed hung with a starry canopy and with bedclothes of flower petal softness rose beneath them, strewn with cushions and pillows and thick lengths of soft cord, and Ephram curled his legs around Freddie, mimicking his lover's position. “I’m gonna have you now,” he said, and this time the seriousness in his voice remained, intense and intimate. “I’m gonna take you as many times as I can–” an achievable goal, in their little world, “–and you’re gonna fuck me too, Freddie, because we belong to each other, but before I fuck you I need to….”  
  
Ephram made a careful span of his long fingers around Freddie’s throat, squeezing gently as he kissed his fairy to keep him calm. The memory, the mental image, of teenage Freddie being brutally choked and raped in that red room, Cabin 17, in the Reeperbahn - it hadn't faded any from Ephram's mind and he was highly aware that Freddie didn't like having his breathing compromised. For the fairy the memory had been obliterated, taken into the Trapper artifact and given to Martin Adjaye, but his body retained the imprint of that violence. So, “It’s just for a moment,” Ephram promised, lips dragging against Freddie’s, for three heartbeats longer before he let go.  
  
But a weight remained on Freddie’s neck, and Ephram leaned forward to kiss Freddie’s collarbone as he bent his lover back. The canopy above them had turned mirrorlike, the stars swarming and swirling together, and in the reflection Freddie could see the collar that Ephram had clasped onto him. It shivered internally with apple-green magic, and Ephram moved to kiss the infinity symbol at its centre. “You’re mine for an eternity, angel, sweet baby, my Freddie,” he murmured, wrapping one hand around the back of Freddie’s skull and kissing him. Hard, this time, rough and possessive, Ephram pausing only to say, “–glamour it invisible if you want. But not when we’re together. I wanna see the proof I _own_ you, little darlin’, I wanna see you bound and beholden to whenever I want you.”  
  
Gathered into Ephram’s lap and held close, Freddie smiled as the bed blossomed beneath them, lifting them high, and unfurling around them until they were safely ensconced in canopied luxury; promises of intimate plunder warming the air between them. And he groaned softly, biting at his lower lip as he thought of how good it would feel to bury his cock deep inside his husband when he was still sore and slick from being fucked open himself; grinding down eagerly in anticipation.  
  
But when Ephram’s hands came up around his throat, despite the lightness of the touch, of the pressure exerted, Freddie froze; his heart - and his breathing - speeding up as his muscles tightened.  
  
He didn’t like to be touched this way; didn’t like even the suggestion of having his breathing restricted - though for the life of him, he couldn’t explain his abhorrence; or the cold wave of fear it inspired - and his instinct was to scramble back, out of Ephram’s reach. To protect himself. Violently, if he had to.  
  
But before he could panic any further - before he could push Ephram back, and tell him no - he found himself being kissed; gentled and soothed and distracted, his witch promising that it wouldn’t last long. And so, with wary eyes and the slightest nod of his head, the fairy forced himself to acquiesce, to trust his husband’s word. His motivations.  
  
He was rewarded for his faith only moments later, when Ephram withdrew his hands again, his pledge fulfilled, leaving something heavy and cool behind in their place. Something foreign, but not unwelcome. And when Freddie was laid back against the softness of the pillows and the bedding, his eyes widened when he saw his refection in the canopy above them.  
  
When he saw the thick collar shining around his neck.  
  
Shocked that Ephram had actually _done_ it.  
  
Lifting his hand, he fingered the jewelry carefully - gazing at it with a sort of reverential awe - its green magic giving it a sort of radiance, before turning his eyes back to his lover; making a soft lusty sound as Ephram kissed the metal, his cock hard and his eyes wet all at once.  
  
“Yours,” Freddie managed to agree before he was kissed again, gasping at the ferocity of the action, at the proprietorial claim of it; rough and hard and wonderful. Meeting it with a similar intensity, and clinging to Ephram tightly as he breathed, “_Never_ when we’re together, love. I’m yours. I want you to see it; to know it…”  
  
“…I’m yours whenever and however you want me… Always…”  
  
The fairy was still touching the collar as they kissed; reveling in the weight of it, in the way it felt around his neck. Constant, and unbreakable; impossible to ignore. Evidence that Ephram loved him, and wanted him. That he mattered. And he traced the infinity symbol at his throat as Ephram licked deeper into his mouth, moaning wantonly. Hungrily. Whorishly.  
  
But it wouldn’t be long enough, he thought, as he buried his free hand in Ephram’s tangled hair; dragging him closer to fit their bodies even more tightly together; rolling like waves against the plushness of the sheets.  
  
Eternity wouldn’t even come _close_.  
  
Ephram’s heart caught at the level of trust Freddie showed in him; he saw the trepidation in Freddie’s blue eyes and the tightness of that little nod. It was nothing short of humbling to see how deeply Freddie loved him, that he would let himself be taken to a place that viscerally frightened him just on Ephram’s say-so.  
  
“You belong to me, don’t you.” Ephram could feel Freddie’s body yielding beneath him and the hard evidence of his husband’s arousal, and he surged forward and up, hands pressed against the mattress so he could soak in the sight of his own magic collaring his precious fairy. “And you wouldn’t have it no other way, Freddie, sweetheart, you let yourself be caught and captured. Thank God for that, because I want you so fuckin’ bad, oh honey – I would of chased you down if you hadn’t loved me right back, I would of begged you on my knees, I would of done anything. _Anything_.”  
  
No matter how many times Freddie heard Ephram profess his love for him, no matter how deeply he’d grown to believe it, having it expressed so simply and strongly - that Ephram could not, and _would_ not, have been able to accept anything less than the love that they shared; that he would have done anything to win Freddie over, would have begged if he’d had to - never failed to steal the fairy’s breath and make his heart stutter. That kind of yearning, that desperate sort of want, was something that Freddie felt he’d been born understanding; it had been a part of him all his life - but he’d never once thought that _he_ might ever inspire that feeling in anyone else.  
  
He’d never considered it possible.  
  
But somehow, miraculously, he had. Because what Ephram said was true, and Freddie knew it. He could see it daily in his husband’s eyes. Hear it in his voice.  
  
It was a fact; as absolute as the day Ephram was born, and that his eyes were blue.  
  
“I think that I belonged to you right from the start,” Freddie breathed, clutching his lover to him as he looked up into his eyes, “-but I knew that night on the altar how true it was; that there could never be any going back again. I knew that I’d do anything to convince you to keep me; to prove to you that I was worth having.”

Every line of Ephram's body was tense and taut, eyes ravenous as he looked down at Freddie, taking him in. Every beloved feature, his rumpled soft brown hair and his soulful eyes and his tipped ears, and Ephram bent his head to bless himself with the taste of Freddie’s benediction of a mouth. He took his time, kissing as if it were the first meeting, lapping against Freddie’s bewitchingly slutty, ripe, swollen lips. Easing his tongue inside to run against his teeth, delighting in the singular architecture of them, slicking against the roof of Freddie’s mouth and sucking on his tongue, clever gentle thing that it was.  
  
“You’re _mine_,” Ephram drawled, low and honeyed against Freddie’s lips, nudging their noses together. “Mine to protect and adore, mine to love and defile. You wouldn’t deny me _nothin_’, would you, kitten.”  
  
Ephram kissed him then, slowly and deeply, tasting Freddie’s mouth and teasing his lips; seemingly in no hurry, as he dragged low moans of loving hungry arousal from the soft dark places inside of him. He sucked Freddie’s tongue sensually, and Freddie arched his back, shivering gently when his witch withdrew again, just far enough to be able to speak. The two of them still nuzzling, still gathered tight, as Ephram put words to his claim.  
  
And Freddie flushed as he shook his head desperately, to answer him. “Never. I _couldn’t_. I don’t _want_ to. Everything I have - everything I_ am_ \- is all for you, love…"

A more voluptuous heat was spreading through Ephram’s body, one that oozed and crackled through his hips and cock and belly, and he kissed Freddie hard as he leaned his full weight on his lover. Freddie was far more fit than Ephram; he could handle his witch’s rough physicality, and Ephram took full advantage of that as he ground his own rigid cock against Freddie’s, driving against him with his sticky cock wetting Freddie’s abs.  
  
“Tell me how bad you want me inside you, baby,” Ephram growled, the tip of his nose brushing Freddie’s with each lunge, the long mess of his hair sticking to Freddie’s forehead. “You tell your daddy how happy you are to be owned and fucked and loved by him, come on now – if you want daddy’s cock, honey, you gotta ask for it. And I’ll give it to you.” Ephram stilled, pushing one forearm behind Freddie’s neck, chin lifted so Freddie would mostly see his parted lips, the point of his nose, the ridge of his eyebrows. “I’ll give you as much as you can fuckin’ take.”  
  
Letting out a shameless groan as Ephram’s full weight descended on him, Freddie wrapped himself around him tighter, both of them hard and wanting; Ephram moving against him roughly, and smearing him with precum like he was marking him, scenting him like an animal. And the fairy took it all happily, pushing back for more as his husband thrust his hips, their warm damp skin sticking together; eager to do as he’d been told, and to be rewarded for the sincerity of his obedience.  
  
“Daddy, please,” Freddie begged, his voice thick, “-fuck me. I want your cock so much… I want to feel it inside me, fucking me open… You get so deep, Daddy; nobody can fuck me like you do… You feel so good…”  
  
“All I ever want to be is yours. You _own_ me…” He craned up to mouth at Ephram’s lips and chin; at his jawline, and the soft skin underneath. “…lock me away, chain me naked and collared to your bed, keep me just for you…”  
  
“ Anything. I want it all; I’ll love it all… You make me so happy, Daddy…”  
  
Freddie clenched his thighs, tightening his grip on his husband. “I belong to you,” he murmured, “I need you to fuck me… to love me…”  
  
He met Ephram’s eyes and held them. “_Nothing_ means more to me than you do.”  
  
A growl had started building in Ephram’s chest when Freddie, his clever Freddie, started to paint pictures of the most luscious depravity that made his hard cock jump in the tight space between them. “_Christ_, yeah,” he groaned, “one’a them expensive hotels you like, we’ll have a suite and I’ll chain you to the bed, let you order room service and the staff, Freddie, they’ll all get to see you and know that you’re _mine_, my precious little slut.” He hooked a hand under Freddie’s thigh, pushing his leg up and back as he repositioned himself to slide his leaking cock against Freddie’s hole.  
  
“They’ll all be so fuckin’ jealous, you know that, right?” Ephram kissed the edge of each cheekbone, the side of Freddie’s nose, claimed his mouth again. “Seeing the beautiful boy I got, wishing they could have a turn. But they won’t, none of ‘em will. Because you’re mine, honey, you’re mine forever now, and you only get to be shared when I _let_ you get shared. Remember that.” His voice deepened, more authoritative as he pressed his swollen cockhead against Freddie’s eager hole, rocking firmly as the softened muscle gave up its resistance bit by bit. “Whenever you get fucked or fuck somebody, you have to tell me.”  
  
Freddie let out a low appreciative moan as Ephram pressed his leg up closer to his chest, and spread him wide. His witch was rutting slickly against him, the soft skin of Ephram’s cock dragging over Freddie’s hungry hole, thick and hard and hot; each slide feeling like it raised Freddie’s feverish temperature just a bit more. “I _do_ love room service,” he murmured, arching his back just a little to show his pleasure, his bottom lip caught lightly between his teeth; prick oozing wetly against his belly, adding his own leaking desire to the shining trails his husband had already left behind on his stomach muscles.  
  
Ephram crowded close again, pressing gentle kisses to Freddie’s face, before recapturing his mouth and stealing his breath once more; pulling back only to instruct him as to how things were to be from now on. To explain that Freddie’s liberties were contingent now on Ephram’s permission, and his own good behaviour. That from here on out, the fairy’s every sexual encounter would need to be reported - both the broad strokes, and the finer details; whichever would please his witch in the moment. No exceptions.  
  
Ephram would have _total dominion_.

“Yes Sir,” Freddie breathed, his lips wet and parted as the broad blunt head of Ephram’s cock nudged its way inside him slowly; swearing, “Fuck, that’s… Daddy, that feels so-”

Ephram shoved forward then, a guttural yowl of triumph rattling his throat as he sank into Freddie’s welcoming, silk-glove heat, reveling in the tightness, the clench, the perfect fit. “Fuck, baby – you wrap around me so good, just like you was built for me, my darlin’ boy.” Ephram dotted a frenzy of kisses over whatever parts of Freddie happened to be accessible, licking in some places and biting in others as if he was unable to get enough.  
  
And really, that was entirely true. As the familiar scent of their arousal and sweat and cologne seasoned the air, Ephram’s mouth started to water and the pace of his hips shifted immediately in response to a plundering roughness. He kissed Freddie until they were both breathless, leaving his pretty fairy’s mouth ravaged and reddened, and leaned to kiss Freddie’s shoulder. And then bite down, just to the point of his teeth popping through skin before letting up and sucking a livid bruise there.  
  
Before Freddie could finish his pleading encouragement, Ephram had driven himself deep inside, silencing Freddie with the ragged animal noise that he made, and dragging a whimper of bliss from the pit of the fairy’s stomach, as Ephram’s mouth moved across his skin. Sinful tongue and sharp teeth staking their claim; lavishing Freddie with praise - in word and deed, all at once.  
  
Ephram fucked him hard and steady, the two of them moving together, completing a circuit; all hungry hands and mouths as their pleasure flowed, thick and abundant, rough and wanton. And it left Freddie panting; his swollen lips sweetly sore as he parted them again to groan when Ephram bit his shoulder, leaving behind the bruised and bloody evidence of ownership, however fleetingly it would last.  
  
And for the first time in his life, Freddie hoped that he would scar.  
  
Martin and Iann had both left their marks on his body - forced him to carry them, to look at them in the mirror - and it seemed only right that his husband should be represented too. Invited, and wanted; cherished and chosen.  
  
That sort of scar he could bear with pride.

“I can do _whatever I want_ with you,” Ephram growled, pushing Freddie's legs together and up so he could twist his lover onto his side, following him down, his belly against Freddie's back as he pulled out and thrust back in to readjust. He delivered a slap to Freddie’s gorgeously rounded ass and then spat into the palm of his other hand, reaching between Freddie’s legs to grasp and massage his scrotum. “You want it all, don’t you baby? I’d put you on your belly so I could ream your ass out harder, but I don’t wanna stop seeing this sweet face, my Freddie, this face I knew even before we met.”  
  
Reaching to wrap his hand around Freddie’s ankle, Ephram gripped it hard and then moved to the next ankle, leaving behind two thick ankle cuffs that were less elaborate than the collar but still beautiful adornments. Next came each of Freddie’s wrists, and then a chain made of white light and some rose gold metal that attached to the front of Freddie’s collar and secured to the bedpost. “There,” Ephram said, his voice gone throaty and thick with lust, his hands roaming Freddie’s body and leaving a delicate gold-silver oil behind that gilded the fairy’s skin. “This is how I’ll keep you, like you always dreamed of, sweetheart, my own lil lover.” He turned Freddie's head and kissed his husband, honey stringing between them again. “My man, my true love.”  
  
Grunting when Ephram changed their position - putting Freddie’s legs together, and changing the angle of their fucking; that big beautiful cock smoothly ravaging him - Freddie gasped at the smack on his ass, clenching tight as Ephram’s spit-slick hand teased and tugged at his balls; whining with lust and need, and wishing that his throbbing prick could receive the same kind of attention.  
  
“I do,” he begged, breathlessly, trembling as he was fucked into, “I do want it all… oh_ Christ_, Ephram… Daddy… _please_…”  
  
And - as was Ephram’s wont; and also his prerogative, to indulge Freddie or deny him as he saw fit - his lover obliged.  
  
Chained to the bed by his collar, his wrists and ankles cuffed - bound by light and shining filigreed metal; his submission seen and celebrated as something beautiful and without shame - Freddie moaned as Ephram touched him, his witch’s hands welcome and wanted everywhere that they could reach; leaving Freddie’s skin supple and shimmering with oil, lustrous in the gathering dusk.  
  
“Yours,” he nodded, his voice strained, “…and you’re mine too… you’re _mine_…”  
  
And as they kissed, honey-sweet and sticky, sugar clinging to their lips, each roll of Ephram’s hips - each tremor of pleasure that shook through Freddie - brought the night closer, and deeper; unfurling midnight velvet across the sky above their canopy.  
  
Setting the sudden stars alight.  
  
The starlight shimmering down on them cast a silvery, expansive light on their bodies; Freddie’s silver, just like the cuffs and collar were Ephram’s green-gold. Beneath its milky-mercury glow Freddie lit up to become ethereal and fae, his tanned skin and dragonfly wings soaking up all the silver light. It was a startling effect, combined with the immediacy of the flesh as Ephram drove into his husband’s body again and again. But then, that was often the way with them – their disparate personalities and worldviews, far from creating distance between them, seemed to always find ways to settle together and fill up all the cracks and holes.  
  
“Yes, baby,” Ephram agreed helplessly, “I’m yours, I belong to you, every goddamn part of me you want. You can have it all.” His strokes changed in tempo, switching speed for depth as he strained to press as far into Freddie’s ass as he could, to make it the only thing they could feel. Ephram’s voice shook as he spoke from the strain of keeping his thrust even and tempered, sweat rolling off his nose and forehead to hit Freddie’s skin and turn liquid silver against it. “I love you so much, Freddie. There ain’t nothin' I wouldn’t give you, wouldn’t do for you. I’m safer with you than I ever been, honey, don’t you ever doubt it, don’t you forget that you’re strong for me, too.”  
  
Ephram’s stomach was clenched, the muscles in his arms standing out stark and corded, his breathing a ragged rush as he staved off orgasm so that he could take in the moment. Freddie beautifully bound and suppliant and made otherworldly through their magic and the love radiating from him, Freddie who believed in him completely, who let Ephram open him up, Freddie who with all his worldliness and love of luxury and illusion and sharp urbane wit, eschewed any of the very impressive lovers he could have had and instead chose _Ephram_.  
  
Freddie was … nothing that Ephram had ever expected. And maybe that was why he was continually astonished (and viciously smug; Ephram could be mean when he attained such a prize) to periodically realize all over again that he could hold and kiss and enjoy Freddie whenever he wanted. That he would be welcomed in, petted, admired. It was nothing short of miraculous.  
  
But all of these thoughts raced through Ephram’s mind too fast to linger on. What finally brought him groaning to orgasm was looking at Freddie’s mouth, the sensual reddened split of it, and hearing the faintest of moaning gasps from his fairy as he flicked his wings. That tiny sequence of events hit Ephram deep in the gut, and what began as a groan grew to a roar as he flooded Freddie’s body with spunk, lowering his head to press his forehead against the back of Freddie’s skull to ride out the battery of aftershocks.  
  
When Ephram finally came back to his senses, he lifted his head again to look at Freddie, his bottom lip bitten into uneven dark pink splotches and his blue eyes gone limpid and soft, pleading, smitten. “Honey,” he murmured, words slumped and melted to applesauce, “oh, Freddie. My sweetheart, my husband.” He eased his softening cock out, smearing his cum against Freddie’s thighs and ass before reaching down and gathering the sticky spend to fist onto Freddie’s achingly hard prick.  
  
Ephram shifted so that Freddie was on his back, lying on top of his husband belly-to-belly but in no hurry to remove the chain and shackles, Ephram pressed open-mouthed kisses – more a drag of his lips than anything – to Freddie’s shoulder, small imploring kisses warmed by accompanying urging sounds. “_Freddie_,” Ephram said, quiet in the cocoon of their little world. “Please.”  
  
When Ephram had slowed, each plunge of his cock deep and deliberate, bathing Freddie in promises and assurances and sweat - in the kind of sweet words that the fairy had longed for his whole life; had longed for since before he’d even been able to truly understand the enormity of those feelings - Freddie had trembled beneath him, reaching for him with bound hands, murmuring that he loved Ephram too. He was still so staggered that this was his; that somehow he managed to provide Ephram with the same sense of security, of safety and devotion, that his witch gave to him…  
  
Freddie had spent so long believing that he had nothing to offer - that he was utterly worthless to everyone outside of the pleasures that his body could provide - that it still made his heart clench sweetly to be told otherwise.  
  
Feeling Ephram’s orgasm approaching before it hit - able by now to read the tension in his husband’s muscles, the hitch in his breathing - Freddie moaned when he felt the swell and pulse of Ephram’s prick where it was buried inside him; the hot spill of semen filling him as the ragged animal sounds of his witch’s satisfaction reverberated in his ears. And when Ephram collapsed on top of him - their faces pressed together as Ephram’s hips rocked, stuttering out his last few thrusts, the thick wet sound deliciously loud - Freddie kissed every last inch of golden skin that he could reach. His open panting mouth moving gently across Ephram’s cheekbones and against the side of his nose, catching at the corner of his husband’s mouth; Freddie’s cock still hard and aching for its turn.  
  
But the look in Ephram’s eyes when he raised his head, gazing down with the kind of softness that always threatened to bring tears to the fairy’s eyes, made Freddie think that the strength of his love for his husband might just be enough to stop his heart instead.  
  
Before he could speak though, love and endearments were tumbling out of Ephram’s mouth as he carefully freed himself from the clutch of Freddie’s body; his witch staying close - gloriously heavy and sweat-slick - and unabashedly painting Freddie with his seed as he withdrew, before finally greasing the fairy’s cock with that same spunk. And, reduced for a moment to nothing more than needy whining, his hips bucking into his husband’s touch, Freddie did his best, despite his bindings to show Ephram how badly he needed him.  
  
Each brush of lips against his shoulder making him groan, Freddie breathed, “Sweetheart, I need to be inside you…” shifting as much as he could to encourage his witch up onto his blood-flushed, leaking cock. “I’m so hard for you, love… Look at me…”  
  
Unable to move, the fairy sent a warm silvery slipstream of dust to lick slowly up the cleft of Ephram’s ass, teasing at his hole as though it were Freddie’s tongue. “Ephram…” he gritted out, his voice strained as his prick dripped onto his belly. “Ephram… _please_…”  
  
Ephram was already panting for it, his gaze greedy on Freddie’s straining, gorgeous cock, and when he felt that swirl of fairy dust sliding against him, swiping against his hole with such tender intent, he couldn’t hold back the wet, slutty moan that warmed his throat.  
  
“Freddie,” he gasped, “Freddie, I want that too, I wanna feel you fill me up just like you did that first time, my first time.” Kissing his husband, Ephram let the bonds slip away to leave only the collar clasped around Freddie’s throat, gleaming softly against the fairy’s gilded and oiled skin. “Can’t get enough of you,” Ephram confessed, “can’t stop thinking about you, honey, the taste of you on my tongue.” He moved down Freddie’s body, taking his rigid cock in his mouth for a few long, slow swallows and holding Freddie’s gaze the whole time. He wanted Freddie to see this, to be a witness to Ephram’s need and desire, for his fairy to know that Ephram saw him every _inch_ the man he was and craved that masculinity.  
  
He didn’t linger too long, not wanting to drag it out till it reached the point of being unbearable. Ephram pulled up to his knees, straddling Freddie’s muscled thighs, and wrapped his hand around his man’s prick as he nudged the dripping head against his hole. Pushing the thick knot inside himself and holding there, neck strained and corded as he threw his head back and panted, riding through the initial stretch and burn. “Oh God, honey, darlin’, it’s so good, I can’t wait–”  
  
Planting his hands against Freddie’s chest, Ephram pushed down and let gravity and the heft of Freddie’s cock force him open to take it all in. He gave a pained whine, his own spent cock twitching in response; this was what Ephram wanted, needed, to be not just fucked but _plundered_. For as rough and domineering as he could get when he was the one doing the fucking, it all slipped away when he was the one taking it. Ephram guarded his sense of control jealously, having had too little of it in his life, but whenever he spread his legs to take Freddie further into his tight unprepared body, he abandoned control. In those moments he wanted nothing more than to give up his grip on the reins and be claimed, focus distilled down to just that one simple gesture.  
  
They owned each other, after all. Ephram wanted to be reminded of it.  
  
Breathing fast, Ephram started to roll his hips against Freddie, then abandoned that for something less smooth, needing more than that liquid sensation. He braced his hands against Freddie’s chest and lifted his hips, his fairy’s hot hard cock slipping out almost halfway before Ephram shoved back down again. The glorious little stings of pain made themselves manifest in the shower of fireworks that went off around them, bursts of feathery silver and rose gold and pale blue that shimmered down and disappeared.  
  
“Freddie,” he begged, “oh please, Freddie, baby, do me right. I need to feel you fuckin’ straight up into my throat, I want you so deep in me you can’t get back out again, I wanna feel you on top of me, inside me, all around me.” Ephram lowered his head, bumping against the side of Freddie’s chin. “Please,” he asked, voice ragged. “Take care of me, Freddie. Fuckin’ _take_ me.”

The moment Freddie felt the cuffs holding him melt away - though his collar remained heavy and perfect around his neck - the fairy was tempted to reach for Ephram and roll him onto his back, to take his place between his husband’s perfect thighs and drive into him, deep and hard. To annex Ephram’s breath and fuck him until _his_ name was the only word that seemed relevant anymore; until it was the only word that Ephram could say.

But before he could do any of that, before he could move, Ephram had taken him into his mouth instead; sucking him like he’d never wanted anything more - like having his lips stretched around Freddie’s cock was the realization of a long-held dream - the two of them staring into each other’s eyes with the kind of heat that threatened to burst into flame and engulf the bed they laid on. That sort of thing, of course, being nothing more than romantic hyperbole anywhere else, but here? For a moment, Freddie was certain that he caught a whiff of smoke on the breeze; saw embers glowing in the grooves of the carved wooden posts that held up their canopy.

His hips rolling, greedily pushing his prick just that little bit deeper into Ephram’s mouth, into his throat, Freddie gritted his teeth, trying and failing to swallow a ragged groan - and Ephram didn’t wait any longer. Moving quickly, Freddie taking in the sight of his husband’s body as he did, Ephram straddled the fairy’s thighs and worked the head of Freddie’s cock inside himself; the sudden hot clutch dragging a grunt deep from the pit of Freddie’s stomach as he reached for Ephram’s hips, holding his witch tight enough to bruise.

And only a moment later, Ephram’s hands splayed against his chest, his darling had taken the rest of him; coming down hard on Freddie’s aching erection, making the fairy gasp and swear with the sheer physical bliss of the clenching sweetness that enveloped him. “…Jesus Christ…” he panted, “…fucking hell, sweetheart … Ephram, that’s-” Freddie moaned as Ephram began to move, biting his lip as he watched. But when his husband rose up to really begin to ride him, filling the space around them with literal starbursts of pleasure, begging to be fucked hard and deep and well - to be _taken_, and taken care of - Freddie surged up, gathering Ephram into his arms, and flipped him down onto his back; keeping them connected, and snapping his hips forward to bury himself deeper. 

Pushing his face at Ephram’s like an animal, Freddie breathed him in before claiming his mouth again with deep, hungry kisses. “…take care of you for the rest of your life… do _anything_ for you…”

“…I love you so much, Ephram… “ he murmured, his voice raw; pushing his witch’s leg up and hooking it over his shoulder, fucking into him with a single-minded ferocity, and biting his way down Ephram’s jaw to kiss and suck livid evidence of his own claim onto Ephram’s neck and shoulder. “…_need_ you…”

Freddie kept up a savage punishing pace with his thrusts, more and more coals glittering in the bedposts, sweat pouring off his brow and slicking his oiled skin even further, Ephram smeared now with streaks of silver and gold, until he knew that his orgasm couldn’t be denied any longer. And with a sharp snap of his wings, the force of it sending them vibrating, he let out a deep guttural moan and let go; each remaining plunge of his cock forcing his spend deeper into his husband.

And, still inside him, Freddie took one more breathless kiss from Ephram’s lips, sucking the honey from his tongue, before collapsing heavily on top of him; the canopy above them burning away to reveal the endless sky over their heads.


End file.
